


Flights of Fancy

by ToHeck (Issandri)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Married Life, post coitus, pre baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issandri/pseuds/ToHeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepless Angela entertains some off-the-wall thoughts after a satisfying night with her wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flights of Fancy

Like most of Angela's ideas, it comes during a sleepless night; unexpected, but not unwelcome.

The breeze rolls in through the open window, cools the sweat off her skin. Fareeha slumbers on the other side of their bed, her body practically a furnace pressed against Angela’s side. A thick beam of moonlight offers the sole source of light, trickling in between drawn curtains. It is quiet, barring the soft snoring next to her.

Angela pauses a moment, watching her partner’s sleeping face. The stray thought rolls down the slope of her brain, sluggish at first, but picking up traction.

_Interesting._

Her sleep schedule has always been rather erratic. In fact, calling it a schedule is generous. More often than not, her mind stays restless, finding ways to keep itself running. Stray threads form multitudes of ideas tangling up in one another, and sometimes become catalysts of ingenious inventions and discoveries. Marrying Fareeha and sleeping next to her has changed nothing with how Angela’s mind works at night. The ring on her finger serves well as something to fiddle with when she needs to focus.

Gently, Angela presses a hand into Fareeha’s naked back. Her skin warms Angela’s palm, sending tingling sensations up her arm. She can feel Fareeha’s muscles twitch under her touch as she rocks her wife awake, watches Fareeha’s back rise and fall with a sleepy sigh.

“Fareehali?” she blurts out, before Fareeha even wakes. Squirming and grunting sleepily beneath the covers, Fareeha slides closer and nudges her face against Angela’s side. “What if...?” Angela falters, trying to keep her whispers quiet and calm despite her racing mind.

 _Well_ , Angela thinks to herself, hand pausing over a patch of dark ink spilled in the shape of a feather on Fareeha’s shoulder. Her silence persists, and she can feel Fareeha settle back into sleep, her eyelids fluttering.

How hard is it to say out loud?

 _‘What_ _if we had a baby_? _’_

Just six words. Angela tests the question in her head, and mulls over how bold it sounds. It is a legitimate question, at least, no matter how crazy she thought it was initially. A fascinating thing to think about. She can hear her late father exclaim loudly in her mind: ‘ _What a_ novel _idea!_ ’

Angela feels a trembling smile tickle her lips.

They’ll need to change the guest room, and childproof the whole place, of course...

Or they could move to a spacious house. Angela finds herself a little attached to their apartment. It might be barely large enough to house two women who were practically attached at the hip, but it’s cozy. Even if, for more than half a year, it stays empty while they are away on missions. Angela sweeps her gaze along the clothes-strewn floor with a judgemental eye. _And yet we still manage to make a mess when we are home,_ she thinks wryly. _Ah, well._ They had been in a bit of a rush to get to bed, after all.

So what will happen if they factor in a baby? Sometimes they live in half-renovated bases, or in old Watchpoint locations surrounded by battle-torn lands instead of in their own home. And a baby would mean sleepless nights, but that is something Angela is used to. She has practice in searching and calculating data; writing her research papers, pondering on the fascinating machinations of modern medical inventions. It would mean finding time in their busy schedules to take care of a child, but they make do finding time for one another. Not even a busy day running around in the base, doing their own work and missing lunch together, could stop them from tearing off their clothes in the hallway outside their bedroom…

Angela shook her head, stopping that train of thought when she felt that familiar throb pulse below her belly.

It would also mean rethinking so many of their mutually agreed plans. Could they still live in Cairo ten years later with a child? Continue their work in Overwatch as working mothers for twenty years, who constantly risked their own lives? Fareeha’s relationship with her own mother had hardly benefited from Ana’s choice to continue fighting while raising a daughter.

That had been an issue when the topic of having children together had come up before, as some far off fantasy. They had decided to discuss it in depth some other time, when Angela and Fareeha felt a bit more… ready. Now it does feel real, a tangible idea rocketing around in her head that sends Angela reeling into her pillow, staring at the ceiling with disbelief. So what has changed? Could it be because she wants a baby?

_Gott, am I going too fast?_

But it also stands to reason that a stray thought wouldn’t take root and spring forth without a little time and motivation. A single idea could hardly produce a living, breathing child this very moment. Especially between the two of them, it would take some time. They had waited on their love, after all; dancing around in flirtation for months before a timely push from their friends finally found them meeting each other halfway. They had waited a couple of more years before marriage became a topic, and were engaged for months after that lovely proposal under the stars. They are two individuals who thrive on patience, on caution; have based their entire lives and work on planning. So what is a baby to her now but an idea?

_Right?_

Angela grasps Fareeha’s shoulder again and shakes, watching her nose wrinkle and her cheek twitch. Angela tries her best to keep from giggling when Fareeha snorts midway to wakefulness, lifting her heavy head. “Y’mar…” Her voice is slurred and husky, eyes still bleary from sleep. Their bedsheets ripple down Fareeha’s bare back as she pushes herself up, and Angela can’t help but enjoy the view. “Wha’s wrong?”

"Fareehali, what if… "

Angela feels the bed shift next to her as Fareeha lifts up further with her elbow. She catches Fareeha’s worried eyes, and cups her cheek as if to calm the woman; slender fingers grazing the dark hairs from her crown.

“What if we had a baby?"


End file.
